


The Buzz on Maggie: Season 2

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Buzz on Maggie: Season 2 [1]
Category: Original Work, The Buzz on Maggie
Genre: Adorkable, Body Horror, Creepy Doll, Cute, F/M, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Season/Series 02, Song Lyrics, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Maggie continued to go on adventures as she started a new family.





	1. Introduction

This here is a little introduction to Season 2 of the Buzz on Maggie that i used to watch when i was little.

 

The first story takes place in 2019.

 

Maridalena is similar to Maggie Pesky because they loved to sing and play their guitars.

 

First story to start of the tale of First Day of the Job.


	2. First Day of the Job

Maggie awakes from her bed.

Maggie walked down stairs and walk past the photo of herself, her daughter Mariaggie and her husband.

Maggie has grown into a intelligent and free spirited young woman. She graduated from college, get a job, get married and have Mariaggie.

"Good Morning Mariaggie"

Mariaggie yawned "Good Morning Mom"

Maggie takes her daughter to school and Maggie went to the bus stop.

The bus came and Maggie hopped on. Next up is the Botanica.

A few minutes later, Maggie stepped out of the bus and saw a Botanica.

Maggie walked into the Botanica.

But Maggie saw a skull.

Maggie screamed

THUD!

Maggie awakes to see ghosts

"Careful she fainted"

"Are you okay"

Maggie said "Where am I?"


	3. Botanica Madness

Maggie's first customer was a goth girl.

Maggie said "Okay let's get this over with?"

"The total is fifteen dollars"

A goth girl gives Maggie fifteen dollars.

A goth girl got a potion and walked off.

Maggie said "Come again!"

Maggie's next customer was her school rival Dawn.

"Hello Maggie"

"Hello Dawn"

"I want the shoes"

"At a botanica we don't sell shoes, but we sell potions, lotions, herbal medicines and candles."

Dawn growled as she took out the money and sat it on the counter. She took a herbal medicine and walked off.

Maggie continued to work at a botanica until she earned two billion dollars.

"Here you go Maggie, Two Billion dollars!"

Maggie squealed.


	4. Scary Movie

Maggie was washing the dishes until her cell phone rings.

Maggie said "Hey Rayna"

Rayna said "Hi Maggie I just heard that a horror movie is coming to Buzzdale!"

Maggie said "Oh wait I can't watch horror movies"

"That's okay Mags"

"Okay bye"


End file.
